Mara Jade Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy)
Mara Jade Skywalker was a Human female of many talents. She was, during different times in her life, an Emperor's Hand, a smuggler and later a Jedi Master. as well as wife of the legendary } and mother of their child Ben. Biography Stranded on Haducu After the New Jedi Order was driven off Yavin IV by the Yuuzhan Vong, Luke and Mara Skywalker crashed landed on a backwater planet called Haducu. Living in the vast wastelands where a rare Species of beasts known as Ecadogrens whom are considered a myth by most if not all within the Galaxy. One member of a pack attempted to attack the Skywalkers, but was stopped midair by a joint burst of Force energy to hold the beast in place. Immediately sensing the length at which the Force was present within the rare animal, Luke began the process of attempting to Domesticate the Ecado whom preferred to be called Montagra as well as instruct it in the ways of the Force. When the time came for the pair to depart the surface of Haducu aboard a Republic transport, they where denied the right to bring Montagra along. Struggle to restore the Jedi Academy In the Shaky period of time directly after the Yuuzhan Vong War, instability ruled the day starting with the many broken promises of the then Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, }, whom backed out on his deal to grant the Jedi Order funding to rebuild the Academy on Ossus. Due to the fact that he had already lost large portions of Galactic Funds on bad investments regarding the Reconstruction of Coruscant. Although they had already been greatly disappointed by Omas, Luke and Mara Skywalker came to his banner during the massive Political fallout that resulted in his failure to return several Billion citizens to normal life on the surface on any planet. Hoping to resolve the issue of Omas's inability to restore order to the Galaxy several thousand Delegates began to draw up Forms of Impeachment, having received advanced knowledge of this Ambassador to the Jedi Order: called an emergency Embezzlement hearing to clear Omas name. Of course, the Bothans interceded and set the hearings to take place on the politically unstable Planet of Luriop. The Assassination of Cal Omas by the Mandalorian Poort Noy.]] During the grueling Embezzlement hearing, a legion of Mandalorian Super Commandos stormed the complex and began to incinerate as many Delegates as possible, but the worst was yet to come when Poort Noy the leader of the clan brandished his Light-Kamas while disemboweling Cal Omas. after this, the power-crazed Noy declared the Alliance conquered by the Mandalorians. in the midst of this battle Luke & Mara where joined by a young Noghri guard of Leia's named Putag who took up the lightsaber of a fallen Jedi and helped the pair fight off the Super Commandos. This Conflict was the main driving force behind the Reinstatement of the New Galactic Republic, unable to decide amongst themselves whom would be best fit for the role of Chief of State and what degree of power that position would hold in the government. it was decreed that the power of one be split in two and divided between the Senate and Executive Branch, resulting in the election of Zipp Minnia: Chief of State & Miles Edimite: Supreme Chancellor. but still in the midst of a New Order Luke & Mara where forced to grovel before the two heads of state now, the results of their labors led to the ever time consuming construction of a New Jedi Temple on Coruscant. During this period of time Luke & Mara remained on the sidelines of the Jedi Order while Master Yap-En Soear assumed the role of Grand Master due to ever growing popularity of his son Gigin-Taue's Jedi Temple Lex'rer on the untamed Jungle world of Proloxis IV. Behind the scenes This page is about a fanon version of Mara Jade Skywalker as she appears in Darth Depressis's Sequel Trilogy Photo-novel. Aside from the Origin of Montagra Everything about her history up until three to six months after the events of The Unifying Force remains the same. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Females